<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Need a Bit of Confidence by hilli98215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614802">We All Need a Bit of Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215'>hilli98215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, dialogue prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misto knows their late for Munkustrap's bachelor party but soon realized that Tugger may need a boost of confidence before going to the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We All Need a Bit of Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this dialogue prompt and knew I needed to write something for it. Then this idea came to be. I have a headcanon that Tugger still has confidence issues when it comes to how he is in front of others, especially when it comes to family. The only one to see past that front is Mistoffelees whom he has been in a relationship for a while.<br/>This is a human au as stated in the tags. Also, the summary is terrible and was really hard to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were late. Not only were they late, but they also needed to be at this party early since it was a bachelor party for Tugger’s brother Munkustrap.<br/>
Mistoffelees was ready to leave almost twenty minutes ago but found his own fiancé staring at himself in front of the mirror. </p>
<p>He knew Tugger and Munkustrap used to have a close relationship but was broken when their oldest brother Macavity almost killed their father when the latter decided to make Mukustrap his successor in the family business. From what he understood, it was a difficult time for the three of them. </p>
<p>It took a while, but the two finally have a stable relationship and only grew when Munkustrap told them he was getting married to his childhood sweetheart Demeter. The older brother wanted both of them involved in the wedding which surprised Tugger. </p>
<p>Mistoffelees, of course, thought Tugger needed the reassurance that he was still part of his brother’s life. Nothing was going to take that away.</p>
<p>He smiled as he saw Tugger try to style his otherwise untamable hair. “You know no one will notice if your hair is out of place.”</p>
<p>The other jumped, not expecting the sudden voice. </p>
<p>“You think no one’s gonna notice, then you don’t know my family.” Tugger went back to putting more product in his hair.</p>
<p>Misto fondly rolled his eyes. “I do know your family. And I know that the more you keep styling your hair, the more we are going to be late. We do have somewhere to be, you know.”</p>
<p>Tugger knew Mistoffeles was joking and played along. “Well someone has to admire my beauty, and you don’t seem interested in doing so.” </p>
<p>He knew his brother was a stickler on being on time. But he wanted to enjoy this single moment with Misto.</p>
<p>Mistoffelees on the other hand simply hugged Tugger from behind. He could feel the nervousness though the suit the other was encouraged to wear. The image itself was odd since Mistoffelees was so much shorter than the other. He also knew the comment was out of nervousness rather than the full bout of confidence he usually had in front of others.<br/>
“I’ll have you know, you are going to be great tonight. Be yourself. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”'</p>
<p>He could feel Tugger chuckle. “Misto when did you become so wise?”</p>
<p>Mist smiled. “Let’s just say I’ve had enough practice.” He could still feel Tugger trembling.</p>
<p>Finally, he said, “Tugger?”</p>
<p>All he got was a “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>Tugger as he was told. Only to be surprised by the feeling of Misto’s lips on his. </p>
<p>When the other pulled away, Tugger asked “What was that for?”</p>
<p>Misto grinned, “Just reminding you that I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Tugger simply returned the gesture with a tight hug and whispered, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Their moment was interrupted when both their cell phones went off. When they answered their phones, they were met with some angry voices.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. Yes, we’ll be there in ten. Yes I know we’re late.” and with that Tugger ended his conversation.</p>
<p>“Hello? Yes, he’s right here. We’ll be there in a bit. See you in ten. Bye.” Mistoffelees sighed as he disconnected the call.</p>
<p>“I guess we better be going.” They parted.</p>
<p>“I guess so.” Tugger groaned. “Misto?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Tugger thought carefully about what he wanted to say but once he collected his thoughts, merely said, “Thank you for being you.”</p>
<p>Misto knew this was one of the many phrases Tugger used when trying to say ‘I love you’ and simply replied with, “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll let you all decide who called them but I would like to think Alonzo called Tugger and Munkustrap called Misto. I actually had the ending in mind for another one-shot I had but decided it fit better here. Tell me what you think. Also, apparently according to Grammarly the tone to the one-shot is a mix of anxiousness and worry which kinda fits.<br/>If you want to talk, my Tumblr is hilli98215.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>